After Winter
by xphile.1
Summary: A short little piece of fluff.  Takes place after the ST:TNG novel "Death in Winter."


**So, this is my first attempt of a Star Trek: TNG fan-fiction. It is short, just to test the waters, so to speak. I normally try not to write too much mush, but I am not so great with technical aspects. I do not have a beta and hopefully did not have too many grammatical errors. I do not mind constructive criticism, but obnoxious comments will be simply ignored. This takes place after the novel "Death in Winter," which took place after "Nemesis."**

**Update: I found a few spelling/grammar/missing word type thingies and fixed them. Also, I will possibly be adding additional chapters in the somewhat near future to continue the lack of detail of their relationship development from the novels.**

**Enjoy! :)**

_USS Enterprise_

Captain Jean-Luc Picard sipped primly from his steaming cup of tea, as his gaze drifted over the computer screen before him. The report read like an action-filled novel, yet the welcomed quiet in his Ready Room was peaceful. It had been a rather trying past few weeks, dealing with the medical emergency of the Kevrata and Doctor Crusher's subsequent rescue from Kevratas. Picard set the tea on his desk as his lips curled into a slight smile at the conscious thought of the fiesty doctor. His doctor. Or more specifically, his ship's doctor. He had been no less than surprised when she arrived to report for duty as the Chief Medical Officer of the _USS Enterprise_ once again. As cliché as it sounded, Picard felt whole during that moment their lips met. It was interrupted far too soon as she had to report to Sickbay for a medical emergency. The next few days were met with other routine tasks and Picard found himself yearning to see her, even though the mere thought that she was on the ship seemed to suffice in the meantime.

"Computer…location of Doctor Crusher?" Picard glanced upward thoughtfully, awaiting the ship's computer response.

"_Doctor Crusher is in Sickbay."_ The reply sounded within seconds.

_Always so hardworking_, the Captain thought. What was the saying from so long ago…? All work and no play…? Picard mused over the ancient quote. The ease of recalling endless sonnets from Shakespeare, yet a meaningless dribble was a chore. Standing from his chair, Picard straightened his uniform, and then tapped his commbadge.

"Captain Picard to Doctor Crusher," he spoke clearly, reigning in the tone of cheerfulness.

"_Yes, Captain?"_ the lilting soft voice of Beverly Crusher filled the Ready Room.

"Please report to my Ready Room to review the Kevratas report."

"_I'll be right there, Captain. Crusher out."_

Even though she could not see him, Picard nodded and crossed his arms over his chest. He turned toward his vertical viewport as he often did when he allowed his thoughts to wander. It was a rare treat to do so, and it was made even more of a treat as he observed the view. The stars, various planets and moons glided by slowly as the _Enterprise _headed on her course toward their next destination. It was something Picard always appreciated, especially when they were not set on due course at a high Warp speed.

With his eyes fixated on a star, one he couldn't place as he presently could not help but think of the passionate embrace and kiss he received from Beverly when she returned onboard the Enterprise. After the rather ironically cool response he received from her on Kevratas, he was still attempting to digest their most recent encounter from a few days ago. She had asked for his forgiveness and drew him into a passionate kiss before the beckon of Sickbay called to her. With an apologetic look, she had grasped his biceps firmly, their eyes locked in a knowing gaze. _"We will talk, Jean-Luc…I'm not going anywhere now." _Another short passionate kiss was laid upon his lips and she had quickly departed for duty. Those few days had come and gone, leaving Captain Picard to speculate how their next talk would develop.

Mere minutes had passed by when he heard the door chime. In an untypically nervous manner, Picard slipped a hand over the top of his clean shaven head and answered.

"Come."

The door whispered open and Doctor Crusher strode in, her golden sunset hair tied up in somewhat of a controlled mess. Her PADD was gently clasped against her chest as she made her way toward the Captain's desk with a warm smile gracing her face.

"Good evening, Captain. Sorry, I had to make sure the other doctors on duty were filled in on some tasks before I came to see you. I also brought my notes…" Crusher glanced down at the PADD as she set it on the desk, stopping short of the visitor's chair.

"Doctor," the Captain nodded in response, a controlled smile on his lips. Crusher noticed that Picard was still standing by the viewport with his arms crossed, his stance half-turned toward her direction. She was about to ease herself into the chair, but looked at him questioningly.

"…is there something wrong?"

"No, no. On the contrary, something is finally right. I believe you are finished with duty for the night, Doctor?" Picard unfolded his arms, letting his hands come to a loose clasp behind his back.

"Yes…" The response was somewhat slow from Beverly as she tilted her head slightly, as if inquiring further on his question to her.

"I thought as such," while the reply was short, Picard released his grip from behind his back and extended a hand toward her, a silent invitation to step around his desk.

Beverly blinked a few times, pleasantly caught off guard with the change in the reasoning for her being summoned to Picard's Ready Room. Nevertheless, she complied and walked the few short steps to him by the viewport. Maintaining a certain level of timidity, she slipped a hand into his proffered one and gave it a gentle squeeze. Apparently the Kevratas report was either a front to have her come up and see him, or he wanted to have a quick personal interlude before they began their work. Secretly, she hoped it was the former, as she missed seeing him the last few days after her apology to him.

No sooner had her hand been resting in his, Jean-Luc placed his other hand at her elbow, guiding her to stand in front of the viewport, her back against the clear surface. He watched her face flush at the action, her pupils dilating in anticipation to whatever he was about to do next as he took a step closer. For a moment, he thought he spotted a glint of fear, but it was quickly gone. He hoped the action had not startled her into remembering her brief imprisonment.

"Computer, lock Ready Room. Unlock only upon my orders." Picard said firmly, yet his voice seemed to drop in pitch.

"_Acknowledged. Ready Room secure." _

"Jean-Luc…" Beverly let his name slip out in an almost breathless whisper, her grip tightening on his hand. "Wha-"

She never had the chance to finish her question as Picard released her elbow to place his index finger to her lips to effectively silence her.

"Beverly, please, let me enjoy gazing at my two first loves…" He grinned unabashedly, the finger moving from her lips so he could rest his palm on her cheek. Picard glanced just beside Beverly's head to steal a momentary gaze at the stars behind the doctor; nearly the same stars that he would gaze at as a young boy growing up in La Barre. He allowed her to process what he had just confessed to her, yet again, albeit a few years later. It seemed she was more than willing to accept the confession this time around, as was he.

"…maybe you should have tried that line when you rescued me." Sarcasm was no stranger for Doctor Crusher, yet she always made it seem like it was more than that, especially when using it with Picard. She smiled sweetly, with a slight hint of regret as she was still disappointed in her reaction of his arrival on the almost ill-fated Kevratas a few weeks ago. Truthfully, she had found it difficult to force herself into her new position at Starfleet Medical with the wistful hoping that she might have some chance to see Jean-Luc again. While the wish did not exactly come true, being imprisoned and nearly frostbitten had certainly made her realize who and what mattered most to her, even if she had not acknowledged it right away.

The grin on Captain Picard's lips widened as he gently tugged her face upward to meet him in an eager kiss. Their fingers laced together briefly before coming apart so that he could slip an arm behind her back, drawing her body closer to his as they kissed against the viewport. He finally had his wonderfully sarcastic, fiery, stubborn, beautiful doctor back, and could not be happier. Well, he could be just a _tad_ bit happier, although he was sure he would receive a well-deserved jab to the stomach if he conveyed those wishes to Beverly. Somehow, though, he didn't think they would be exchanging too many words for the next few minutes.


End file.
